A New Life For All
by WoopaDoop
Summary: This story is about the lonely cactus name Clare who had a hard past and have to face herself through war. Her life however starts to change when she met the plants she never knew could be her guide. Note: This is my first Fan Fiction Plants vs zombies Garden Warfare by Pop cap Story by me
1. The Beginning

A cactus name Clare is at home lying in her bed doing nothing but cry. She just walked home from school after being emotionally bullied by her classmates. She was called names for being and acting like a tomboy. She sometimes get beaten down as well. Clare stared at the ceiling for an hour and then got off her bed. She makes her way into the kitchen to get a snack when her mum who is also a cactus comes in and said "Hi Clare, hows school today?". "School is fine" said Clare making a grumpy face. Her mother shows a worried face after Clare's response and the news she's about to give to her. "Clare dear… Come have a seat, I need to talk to you about something" said her mother in a shaky voice as she sat on the couch in the living room. "Mum? Are you ok? What's going on?" said Clare in a confused expression. "Clare… read this note I found in the mail" After her mother hand the note to Clare, she started cry. Clare started to read the note and was in complete shock.

 _ **Dear Clare**_

 _ **You are assigned to join the war and help bring forces to the zombies along with the team I'll assign you to. The zombies are on the attack to take over the world and we'll need a helping hand. Come to Suburbia at 9:00 am the next day. Don't be late**_

 _ **From Crazy Dave.**_

Her eyes widen with tears flowing out and her flowers start to droop. She looked at her mother and yelled still crying "WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?". Her mother sitting there pulled Clare in for a big hug and whisper in her ear" I'm sorry Clare… I wish I could let you stay but you have to do this for the plants. I'm sorry for letting you go like this. I love you". Clare hugged her mother back letting her tears drop on her back. She then pulled her self away from the hug and said "I love you too Mum..." Clare got up and slowly walk to her room while her mother got up as well. She walked to the door and said "I'm gonna be off somewhere, Ill be back tonight". She left the house and Clare when in her room and slammed the door. "I HATE IT! I HATE EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE!" Yelled Clare at he top of her lungs. She started throwing stuff across the room in rage and some of those stuff broke into pieces. She even smashed the mirror with her bare hand and it started bleeding but she doesn't care. Clare calmed down a bit but still in stress. She looked at the note again, she scrunched it up, threw it in the bin and started packing. She finished packing in 2 hours and sat on her bed. Before she lie down, she looks at the picture frame next to her bed. In the picture was mum, dad and her all happy smiling. Clare couldn't remember the last time she smile since her dad's death in the car accident. All she ever felt was misery and depression in her. Clare decided to go to sleep and forget about what happen in the past.


	2. The Introduction

Clare woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. It was 6:00 in the morning and she turned off the alarm. Clare started to get ready and check if she has everything since she's very organised. It's 6:20, she got everything but the picture frame. She placed it in her luggage. The bus will come at 6:30 so Clare decided to write the note for her mother telling how much she'll miss her.

 _ **Dear Mum**_

 _ **I guess it's goodbye since in leaving for the war besides, I might live in a better place with dad. I don't know how I'll be gone but that doesn't mean I hate you. It's true I trust him more then you, but I still love and don't doubt yourself.**_

 _ **Love Clare**_

Clare placed to note on the table that's next to her bed then starting crying. It was 6:30 and Clare went outside with her luggage and went in the bus. When she was about to sit on the bus seat, she recognise a couple of plants who's from her school but was relieved when they didn't notice her but one did. It was a Toxic Peashooter named Tyrone who always bullied her at school. The Toxic Peashooter gave her an evil smile then looked away. Clare can tell she will not have a peaceful time during the war. The ride to Suburbia took 7 hours and note said she needs to be at Suburbia at 9:00 but she doesn't care since she's already been through a lot.

Clare arrived at Suburbia and when she stepped out of the bus, she was amazed by the view. She looked around as the other plants exit the bus. However, she had no idea where to go so she decided to have a walk for a bit and not bother talking to the plants. While walking, she was looking at the scenery and accidentally bumped into a man's arm and a spike was stuck in his arm. He pulled the spike out and it was bleed a little. "God! I'm sorry sir! I didn't see where I was going" said Clare in a worried voice. "That's ok, I have a cactus who often bumps into to me" said the man who then changed his face by lowering his eyes and said "Oh! You must be Clare right?" Clare quickly recognise him and nodded her head as a reply and said "And you must be Crazy Dave". "Yes but you can call me Crazy Dave and you missy, are 5 hours late" said Dave as he cross his arms. "The ride was 7 hours long, how else can I be early?" said Clare as she rolled her eyes. Crazy Dave was not impressed but shook it off. "So you need help finding a way to the hotel?" Question Dave. Clare sighed and replied "Yes, can you lead me?". Crazy Dave nodded and took her to the hotel. They arrived at the hotel. "Oh! Just to let you know, we don't have that many girls so you're room mate will be a guy" Said Dave. "I don't mind as long as they're not the plants I know at school" Replied Clare in a low voice. "Your room number is 36. we're gonna have a meeting at 9:00 am, don't be late again". As said, Dave walked into his mansion.

Clare entered the hotel and walked into the room. She saw her room mate was a Chomper who was sleeping. Clare gently close the door in order not to wake the Chomper up but then jumped when he was up somehow. "Hi! You must my room mate right? What's you're name?" said the Chomper in his cheerful state. "Names Clare… and you are?" Said Clare in her annoyed voice. "Names Spike! Nice to meet you and welcome to Suburbia!". After Clare was greeted, she rolled her eyes and started unpacking. She thanked Spike for greeting her but didn't look at him which left him confused. "Hey! What's up with you? Don't you like it here?" Said Spike in his confused but still cheerful tone. Clare ignore his question and kept unpacking which left Spike a bit worried. Clare finished unpacking in 10 minutes and Spike was asleep. She decided to lie down and have a small nap after staying seating in the bus for 7 hours. Before she napped though, she looked at Spike a bit and what flashed In her mind is her dad who's a Chomper. Clare eyes widen but shook it off and took a nap trying not to think about her dad.

It was 4:00 in the afternoon and Clare had woken up from her nap and saw that Spike is not in his room which was kinda a relief. She yawned and stretched and finished unpacking. The last thing she took out is the picture frame and puts it on the table that's next to her bed and went outside. When she stepped outside, she decided to take a walk in Suburbia and once again look at the view. While walking, she saw Spike talking to the toxic peashooter Tyrone. Clare stopped and walked the other direction but Tyrone saw her and walked up with the evil look followed by Spike. "Well well well, if it isn't the chubby cactus that everyone loves to make fun of!" said Tyrone as he walked in front of her. Clare started sweating and tried to walk around Tyrone but smiled after he pushed her down. Spike who was watching the scene was shocked and started growling at Tyrone. "Hey! I thought you're going to show me how to defend myself! And this is how you teach me?" Growled Spike. Tyrone rolled his eyes and replied "pfft duh! I just need an assistant". Spike growled more as Clare got up. "You always use me as you're 'assistant' for times like this" Said Clare in her annoyed tone. "I'm sorry Tyrone but no way in hell that I be your friend after that scene you started" Said Spike in his serious tone which made Tyrone raise in eyebrow in surprise but steps up against him. "So, you think you're better then anyone else?" Spike was about to back down but still steps up with courage. "Tell that to yourself, go home and look at the mirror and watch it shatter". Tyrone was getting angry but later calmed down. "You win Spike, but you better think twice about defending her" Said Tyrone as he points his pea pod to Clare. He gave her a death stare then walked away. Clare gave back a death stare then looked at Spike who stopped growling and calmed down. Clare spoke up and said "Thank you Spike...for defending me earlier". Spike look at Clare and replied "No problem! I cant just leave you getting pushed around by Tyrone".Clare felt a sudden warm feeling in herself questioning what it is "Well, I gotta go take a walk now… see ya at the hotel maybe" Said Clare as she walked off. Spike waved goodbye and walked the opposite direction.

It was 7:00 and Clare had gone to the canteen to eat dinner and went back to the hotel room. She entered the room and saw Spike in his bed laying down in his bed in boredom. Clare lay down on her bed in silence looking up at the ceiling. The silence lasted for about 2 minutes and Spike broke the silence by asking Clare personal questions which is the questions she felt uneasy about but had to answer them after what Spike done for her. Until that one question that made Clare cringe. "So Clare, hows your family?" Question Spike. Clare wanted to decline the question by changing the subject but she cant and had no choice but to answer it truthfully. "My family….. mum is probably lonely since she's the only family I had". Spike was confused about her reply and stepped further. "The only family you had? How about your dad?". Clare started to tear up and tried to keep it in and replied "My dad…. H-h-he's probably sleeping right now". Spike thought about what she mean by her dad sleeping until he realise what he means and his smile started to fade. "Wait… don't you mean he's-" Spike couldn't finish the question while Clare nodded as her tears start to flow out of her eyes. Spike got off his bed and wipe tears off Clare's eyes with one of his vines. "I'm sorry about your dad… if it makes you feel better, i'll stop talking about him" Whispered Spike who is feeling guilty. Clare wipe her tears away and looked at the guilty Chomper. "It's not your fault, you didn't know about me that well. Lets just forget all this and move on" Replied Clare. Spike nodded and went back in his bed and asked what time it is. It was 9:00 which kinda surprise Clare since time flies so fast. Spike and Clare decided to sleep early to get ready for the meeting.


	3. The Training before the War

It was 7:00 in the morning, Clare was the first to wake up and got ready for the meeting that's starting in 2 hours. She finished preparing and was about to head outside to eat at the canteen until Spike woke up. He was still tired but he couldn't sleep more. So he just got up and started getting ready. Clare left the hotel and left Spike getting ready.

After Clare ate, it was 8:50 and she went to the meeting early which was somewhere near Dave's mansion. Everyone was there and Clare was in the line which is the 4th row. Spike came and stand next to her with a smile on his face. Clare doesn't mind him standing next to him unless he goes yapping about stuff. Dave was standing outside his mansion with a megaphone in his hand and was gonna announce the war speech.

" _ **Hello everyone, it's good to meet you here. Now the zombies are rising up from their graves to help their leader Dr Zomboss take over Suburbia and other towns so we need to be strong enough against them. We will be needing a helping hand here s everyone try your hardest and do this for our family and friends.**_

The speech felt like it was 5 minutes but really it was only 30 seconds. Clare was about to somehow doze off until Dave dismissed most of us plants. "Now, if anyone here didn't come to the meeting yesterday, stay behind. Everyone else, you can leave". And just like that, some of them left the meeting which left Dave confused but later shook it off. Dave chose the groups of 4 and Clare had joined Spike, a sunflower and a peashooter.

Spike immediately went up to them followed by Clare and introduced himself. "Hi! Names Spike. What's your name?". The sunflower giggle at his response and cheerful personality while the peashooter behind her raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hi Spike! My name is Althea." replied the sunflower with a big smile. "Names Carlos. Nice to meet you". Replied the peashooter with a small smile. Clare on the other hand stayed silent and crossed her arms and looked away with a worried expression. Althea just having a conversation with Spike but quickly noticed Clare. "Who's that lonely wierdo?" questioned Althea. Clare heard Althea's response due to her great hearing while Spike was about to answer her question until Althea herself spoke up at Clare. "Hey Cactoos! Why so glum?". Clare looked at Althea and frowned at her made up nickname and then looked away. Althea was left confused but then went up in front of her with a cheeky smile and whacked Clare's mouth. Just as Althea is about to whack her mouth again, Clare quickly grabbed her hand and glared at Althea saying, "Personal. Space. Please?". Clare carefully let go of Althea's hand and left her speechless. Spike was trying not to laugh while Carlos face palm at Althea's cheeky behaviour. Clare felt the urge to punch Althea in the face but was interrupted by Carlos.

"My apologies …. uhhhh, name please?"

"Clare"

"Thank you, my apologies Clare, she's not really that comfortable around glum plants like you."

Clare nodded at his response. Just as Althea is about to say something while frowning, Dave had announced that it's time to practice battling and will choose a group to start. Clare's group was chosen first to go out in the battlefield to practice their fighting skills. Althea and Carlos gulped and Spike was licking his mouth smiling as he was ready to eat the zombie. Clare on the other hand, doesn't care and left the same expression she makes all the time. They were told to meet Dave at the front of the mansion after the meeting is dismissed. But before he dismisses them all, he wanted to tell them all something. The plants were wondering what it is as Dave shows a serious face. Here's what he said.

 _ **Keep an eye for a traitor. I know there's one around here.**_

Some plants just stared at him speechless and worried. While the other plants are frowning hoping to look for the traitor. "The meeting is dismissed". And the plants left the meeting except Clare and the group. "Ah! You arrive. Time for you to start your first practice" said Dave as the plants walk up to him. He gave each plants their abilities. "Use these, they will help you in your practice and war"

 _ **Chilli bean for Carlos**_

 _ **Heal flower for Althea**_

 _ **Spikeweed for Spike**_

 _ **Wall nut barrier, Potato mines and a Garlic drone for Clare**_

He went in his RV and told the plants to enter. The RV started flying to the location which is the Garden Centre. After the plants jump off the RV, Dave instructed them to plant the garden and defend it for 10 waves. "Now I need to go and look for my magic taco". Dave left with the RV and the plants started to look for the location to plant their garden which is the grassy area with a peashooter statue. Althea planted the garden and the practice begins. Clare started to place potato mines around the garden while the others started planting pots. The browncoats arrived and the plants took them out pretty easily but they know they're not done yet. As the waves increase, the browncoats and the elites arrive and did do some damage to the garden but the plants manage to take them out until Wave 5 came. The slot machine popped out and started choosing the 3 slots.

 _ **1st slot- a horde of zombies**_

 _ **2nd slot- a tombstone**_

 _ **3rd slot- Disco zombie**_

The slot then disappeared and a bunch of zombie hordes came running to the garden and a tombstone appeared near the centre of the garden shop. Carlos and Althea went to the tombstone together and took it down with the help of Carlos Gatling pea and Althea's Sunbeam. They were surprised that they can do that. Clare and Spike stayed at the garden taking down the horde which was pretty intense. Spike started to spit out the spikeweeds round the garden next to the potato mines and a couple of zombies got hanged by their feet and died. Spike was eating a bunch of zombies but was taken down by a Foot Soldier. Clare took the Foot Soldier down and went to revive him. Spike got and thanked Clare. She then saluted to him and went back to the garden and took down more zombies. After the tombstone and the horde of zombies are taken down. The disco zombies came dancing to the garden along with his back up dancers. Spike then felt a weird, sick feeling in his stomach and spat a huge goop at the Disco zombie. While he was slowed down, The plants have a chance to shoot him and the back ups down. They were taken down, the wave is complete and the plants sighed in relief.

They continued to take down the zombies wave after wave until wave 10. Again, the slot machine appeared and chose the 3 slots and the results are something that will make the plants worry.

 _ **1st- Yeti zombie**_

 _ **2nd- Gargantuar**_

 _ **3rd- A horde of zombies**_

The slot disappeared and the yeti came along with the zombie horde which was a lot more than in wave 5. Clare started sweating as the yeti came over to the garden. Not like she was scared that the garden is gonna be damaged or anything, but she doesn't want to be frozen for a reason. So she kept her distance and started shooting at the yeti while the others are taking down the zombies. The yeti noticed Clare from the distance and started shooting icicles at her. Clare manage to dodge the icicles but as another one came, she took out her tall nut barrier and blocked the icicle. The others took down all the zombies and helped Clare take down the yeti which was later killed. After killing the yeti, they had encountered the Gargantuar. The Gargantuar came into the area and took down most of the potted plants which nearly made Althea cry. The plants started shooting at him while Clare went to hide somewhere. "Time to bring out the big guns" Just as Clare was about to go in drone mode, she saw a dark figure whizzing past her. She felt uneasy but ignored it and took out her Garlic drone and started shooting the Gargantuar. Just as he was about to shoot the imps, The garlic drone called the corn strikes and sends them flying down landing near the Gargantuar and the explsoions had killed him completely. Clare was off her Drone mode and went back to meet the others.

Wave 10 is over and the plants except Clare smiled in joy. "WE DID IT WE DID IT!" Yelled Althea as she was jumping everywhere but was ruined by Carlos. "Almost, we need to go to the landing area and wait for Dave to come and pick us up". Althea immediately stopped jumping and frowned at Carlos. The plants went to the garden centre and waited there until the zombies came running in. The plants tried their hard to take out the zombies until the Gargantuar started approaching. Dave finally came in the RV and picked up the plants and flew away. While sitting in the RV, Carlos put his pea pod on his chest and breathed heavily. Althea smiled in joy along with Spike and Clare put her hand on her head.

 _ **Carlos**_ : "God! I never thought we would make it!

 _ **Althea**_ : "Neither do I! I though we are gonna die there

 _ **Spike**_ : "Same here but hey? We survived, and finished the practice!

 _ **Carlos**_ : "But we have to be in war along with everyone else"

 _ **Spike**_ ; "Oh… right..."

Clare stared at the ground with one hand on her head thinking about something

 **Althea** : "Hey Cactoos-

 _ **Clare**_ : "Don't call me that names Clare"

 _ **Althea**_ : "Whatever, what's up with you? Why are you feeling down?

 _ **Clare**_ : It's nothing. I'm just like that

 _ **Althea**_ : (whisper) geez, she need to get the grip on her mood…

Clare's flowers quickly open like a satellite and listen to her whispers. She sat up and relaxed but still tired on the rest of the trip.

They arrived at Dave's mansion and jumped off the RV. Dave was the last to jump off and said "Well, you 4 have complete the test. You are all ready to fight against the zombies. You can go back to your rooms and rest". Dave entered his mansion and the plants went to their hotel rooms. "Say Althea? What room are you in?" said Spike to Althea who turned to him with a smile and replied "Room 46 Along with Carlos". "Hey! You're above me and Clare!". After Spike had a conversation with Althea, he waved goodbye to Althea and started catching to Clare. Clare looked at Spike and started a conversation. "So, what do you think of the practice today?". Spike was kinda surprised that she spoke up for a conversation and answer her question. "The Practice is ok. I thought we were gonna die there". "Me too… but hey. At least we are alive." Spike smiled and nodded. Once they arrived at their room door, Clare opened the door and jumped on her bed with her face in the pillow while Spike closed the door and jumped in his bed as well. After a long day of practice with the group, she decided to have a lie down for a while. Spike looked at Clare who was having nap. He showed a small smile and then have a nap.

 _ **Well just to let you guys know, I will be a bit slow on the fanfiction due to school crap I've been doing. This is of course my first fanfiction so it may not be really good but I'll still continue it.**_


	4. The Bullying and Quarell

It was 6:00 in the morning and Clare just woke up and was surprised on how long she slept since the training she did with the group. She got up out of her bed, looked out the window and saw it's still dark outside. Spike is still sleeping and she got pretty bored. She looked at Spike for a second and went to her luggage and got out a bunch of ball of yarn with different colours and a red flash light. She turned on her flash light and started crafting a little Chomper plush and was finished in 30 minutes. Clare placed it on the table near her bed and looked out the window again. There was a bit of light but not enough to have a walk outside so she layed down on her bed a bit and planed to craft another plush which is the little cactus plush. She stopped crafting the plush and looked outside. It was finally bright outside so Clare left the cactus plush unfinished on the table next to the chomper plush. The only thing missing is the arms and the face but didn't bother finishing it. She looked at Spike and left the hotel.

Clare decided to take a long walk in Suburbia and look once more at the scenery. She of course ran into a couple of browncoat zombies but she quickly took them down. She continued walking for an hour or so and was all relaxed and showing a bleak smile until someone just walked in front of her. It was Tyrone and his gang who is a Fire Chomper name Flames and Ice Pea name Cecelia. Clare just stood there with her eyes widen but quickly lower them and spoke up with confidence.

 **Clare** : What gives?

 **Tyrone** : Nothing, me and the gang behind me are bored and we have nothing to do

 **Clare** : Then go do something retard

 **Tyrone** : We are doing something...cactoos

 **Clare** :… Where did you get that crappy nickname?

 **Tyrone** : It's from someone in your group who shouted out that nickname and whacked your mouth.

 **Clare** : (Sarcastic laugh) nice nickname now please piss off. I don't want some kind of bullshit happening right now

Clare tried to walk around the gang but was knocked off her feet and landed on front by the Flames. She was about to get up until the Ice Pea place her root on Clare's head.

 **Flames** : heh...There will be some kind of bullshit happening to you now

 **Tyrone** : Now Flames, Cecelia, what shall we do to this slut today?

 **Flames** : How about we burn her alive?

 **Tyrone** : mah… she'll die too quickly. We mustn't kill her or we will be accused of murder

 **Cecelia** : True… How we make her suffer together? Wouldn't that be fun? She no use to anyone anyway(Showing an evil smile)

 **Tyrone** : That does sound like fun. Flames?

 **Flames** : I like the sound of the plan Cece!(showing a toothy grin)

And so, the gang started kicking and punching Clare for 20 minutes or so. Her mouth started to bleed and Tyrone picked her up by her mouth which is painful and threw her to the wall pinning her by holding her neck.

 **Clare** : What...Do...You...Want...From...Me…?(saying in a weak voice)

 **Tyrone** : Why… I want you to suffer cause it's fun! I'm also surprised that your behaviour changed. You use to be a worthless crybaby when at school and now you don't care about anything.(chuckling while talking)

 **Clare** : After all this...torture and stress...I've been through, I give 0 fucks...about anything. I'm broken. Go ahead...finish me off.

 **Flames** : Ey Tyrone! Cactoos is weak now! Finish her off!

Tyrone smiled and was about to punch Clare in the face but she quickly grabbed his pea pod with her left hand. She then punched him in the stomach in the right hand, grabbed his neck, threw him to the wall and started choking him. Clare's showed a blank face with her eyes only having pupils which scared Tyrone. Cecelia quickly took action and pulled Clare away from him. She pinned Clare to the floor with her icy pea pods around her neck and started choking her and ignore the pain from the spikes.

 **Cecelia** : Don't you dare hurt my Tyrone cause if you do, you're gonna have to live with torture by me!

 **Clare** : Go ahead... have him. I don't... want him... any more. Torture me all... you like.(saying in a weak voice)

Clare once again showed a blank face like she doesn't care about what will happen to her and Cecelia raised her eyebrows but is still frowning and now confused and loosened her neck but is still choking her. Tyrone was rubbing his neck breathing heavily and fell but was pulled back up by Flames. Tyrone's eyes then widen after what Clare said.

 **Cecelia** : Wait… What do you mean 'I don't want him any more?'

 **Clare** : I think it's something you gonna have to know off your 'boyfriend'

 **Cecelia** : (stops choking Clare and started thinking)...wait… are you-

 **Tyrone** : Ok ok ok! Let's just forget about this conversation and just torture this bitch more

 **Clare** : I guess you'll have to torture me later

 **Flames** : and whys that?

Clare shot a couple of spikes at Cecelia's face and she yelped in pain. After Clare got up, Tyrone went up to Cecelia while Flames growled and run up to Clare. She shot Flames in the mouth which started to bleed, grabbed him by the stem and threw him **(Not literally)** to Cecelia and Tyrone which knocked them all out. This gave Clare a chance to run away but was limping since she's still in pain from the punching and kicking. The gang got up and watch Clare limp away. "Grrrrr… come on lets go after her!" Said Flames as he was about the run after Clare but was stopped by Tyrone and said "Don't. Let us tortured her later, she may have more confidence in her but at least we can get more strength by attacking her". Flames looked at Tyrone then at the limping cactus and nodded. "I'm gonna go get breakfast, see you guys later" said Cecelia in a bit of a quiet tone. Flames and Tyrone are a bit confused by her sudden behaviour but shrugged it off.

Clare kept running and limping but stopped running when she realised no one is after her and started walking. She was still in pain so she stood next to one of the tree house that is near the red house. Clare sat there for a bit when she saw Spike walking along with Althea and Carlos having a conversation. She was trying to get was but was still in pain and fell back down. Carlos noticed her struggling to get up onto her feet and walked up to her. Spike and Althea noticed Carlos walking up to Clare and followed him but Spike ran to Clare when he noticed the injuries on seen on her body especially the blood on her mouth.

 **Spike** : Clare! What happened to you?!

 **Clare** : I-It's nothing...I'm fine

 **Carlos** : Clare you don't even look fine

 **Spike** : Clare, what happened?

 **Clare** :... I said im fine…!

 **Althea** : (whispers) fine that you're injured with blood oozing out your mouth? What kind of idiot keep its pain with them?…(looked away with her arms crossed looking frustrated)

 **Clare:** Excuse me?!

 **Althea** : hmm? What is it?(looked at Clare and started sweating a bit)

 **Clare** : I heard that!

 **Althea** : Heard what? I didn't say anything! (Shows a concerned face)

 **Clare** : I can hear your whispers with my flowers!

 **Althea** : So what?

 **Carlos** : Althea… What's going on? Whats with that face?

 **Althea** : What face? (starts sweating)

 **Spike** : I can tell that Clare is depressed. She's getting bullied by the Toxic Peashooter who bullies her all the time.

 **Clare** : (whispers)I also lost my dad when I was 5. I lost everything I had. My happiness, my dad, even my childhood memories with him.

 **Althea** : Sad for you to lost your dad… but you still have to grow up. You're only 5 when he's dead so you probably won't know much about him. I lost my cousin when I was 6 and of course I cried but I quickly got over it. It's no big of a deal.

Everyone went silent after Althea's response. Carlos and Spike was in plain shock and Clare widen her eyes only showing her pupils. Althea realised what she just said and couple of tears started flowing out of her eyes regretting herself. Clare got up still in pain and stared at Althea in rage and Althea knew what was coming.

 **Clare** : So… you think my life is just a joke?!(walking close to Althea)

 **Althea** : I-I-It's not a joke I-I-I don't mean to make you all angry I-

 **Carlos** : Althea… why? Why are you being like this? You use to be so nice to everyone(shows a worried face)

 **Althea** : It's no b-b-big of a deal. Everyone need t-t-to at least cheer up...(looks away with a worried smile with her arms crossed)

 **Clare** : SO IM NO BIG OF A DEAL?!

 **Althea:** Gah! I-I-I-I'm sorry! I just d-don't know wh-

 **Clare** : I'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH BULL SHIT AND YOU SAY I'M NO BIG DEAL?!

 **Althea** : P-p-p-please! I-

 **Clare** : NEARLY EVERYONE AT SCHOOL BULLY ME, I CAUSE HARM TO MYSELF AND I ALSO ATTEMPT TO COMMIT SUICIDE A BUNCH OF TIMES WITH SLEEPING PILLS. I HAVE NO FRIENDS AT SCHOOL, I'M NEARLY BROKEN, EVERYONE HATES ME, MY MUM DOESN'T CARE AND MOST OF ALL, MY DAD IS DEAD AND HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ALWAYS THERE FOR ME!

Clare started to cry a lot and realised that she just shouted out her life to Althea and the others when she's not suppose to and ran away. Spike ran after after her while Althea just stood there all terrified and started weeping after being yelled by Clare and the worlds hat just came out of her own mouth. Carlos watched Spike run after Clare then looked at Althea who was on the ground weeping. Carlos sat down next to her and wrapped her around his arms and said "I forgive you Althea. But we need to talk about this". Althea started to weep more and hugged Carlos back.

Clare was still crying while running away and Spike was still after her. She was still limping but ignored the pain and kept running. She didn't know Spike was behind her and ran into the forest that is near Suburbia. She stopped running and breathed heavily while crying and Spike manage to catch up to her and hid behind the bush. Clare started to punch the tree multiple times with her left hand started to bleed but she doesn't care. After each punch she starts to punch more slower and weaker until she eventually lay her head on the stump and kept crying. Spike watched as Clare was punching the tree in rage. He wanted to cry for her even though he had no eyes. Clare turned around, sat down and laid her her head on the tree with her hands on her face. Once she's all calm, Spike went out of his hiding and slowly walked up, sat next to her and placed on of his vine on her arm. Clare slowly took her hands off her face and saw Spike next to her showing a bleak smile. Her eyes widen but quickly lowered them and looked away with her arms crossed.

 **Clare** : I-I'm sorry about what happened… I'm sorry that you have to see me like this...

 **Spike:** No need to apologise.

 **Clare** : I feel like I don't deserve happiness…

 **Spike** : Clare…don't doubt yourself

 **Clare** : That's what I've been saying to myself but it slowly gets old

Clare and Spike sat there for 2 minutes or so and the only sound you hear is the trees shaking and Clare weeping as little of her tears flow out of her eyes. Spike looked at Clare and got up.

 **Spike** : lets go back and get yourself patched up before the zombies find us.

 **Clare** : Agreed

 **Spike** : Can you get up and walk?

 **Clare** : Yea.

Clare got up but was about to fall but Spike caught her and carefully walked back to the hotel together. Clare was often limping but luckily Spike was there to supported her to the hospital to get her patched up. Clare was had bandages on her hands and parts of her body and went back to the hotel in silence. They made it to their hotel room and Clare lay down on her bed. Spike told her to have a rest for her injuries to heal and she accepted it. Spike smiled and went out the hotel room. After he slowly shut the door, Clare stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds and looked at the plush she made hours ago. She got out of her bed, picked up the plush Chomper and placed under Spikes pillow. She limped back to her bed and layed once more but is now thinking of what will happen now.

 _ **Hey guys F.C here. Just wanted to let you know that if any of you suffered depression or are getting bullied, PLEASE call help! Ask your parents, teachers, trusted friends, anyone you trust and know. I know it's hard to find you're happiness. I may not been bullied that much In my life but I know how hurtful it is. I don't have that many friends in real life due to my social anxiety (I think) but I don't really care. If you have a friend who is depressed, help them. Don't just leave them or think that Depression is no big deal. IT'S SERIOUS! And don't bully anyone. You'll make yourself look like a sack of shit thinking it's fun to hurt people. Anyway F.C out and don't cause self harm to yourself.**_


	5. News about 'Life For All'

News about "A life for all"

this story looks very dead after 4 months so I wanted tell you some news.

I stopped working on it because of 2 reasons

1\. Laziness of course

2\. I somehow lost interest in it and there are parts in the chapters I'm not happy about.

I've been busy with school (But I only have one week of school until autumn break just have to finish my science assignment) and I'm working on another fanfic which is a shipping fanfic called 'Kernel Corn X Reader' (It's a dare from my friend but I'm apparently enjoy writing this). I might post it in my fanfic archive once its finished. If you wanna read it, it's in my Deviantart account FlimsyCone.

So about the story. I won't continue it cause it looks dead and there are parts that I'm not happy about. I'm probably gonna delete it after I do a better version with the same story just a different title. I'm gonna keep most of the characters but some might be kicked out. It depends.

If I'm not too lazy and I have enough time without having school in my way, I might rewrite a whole story of it (in parts of course) and post 1 chapter per day. (Just so people can have their hype up everyday if they enjoy it…...you get what I mean)

If you agree or disagree with this, let me know in the comments. I'll delete the story after finishing the story so people who read A Life For All will know how I'm doing. If you do agree, just give me a couple of months or several of weeks (cause writing a whole bloody story takes up shit ton of your time for people who never wrote a long ass story). Lets just hope I'm not too lazy.

If you disagree and want to hate about it, go ahead. I won't stop ya. Just keep hating while there are other writers who's been going through this shit as well.

If you enjoyed the story I might do a prequel of it. Now I'm not keeping all this as a promise just to let you know. My laziness and time at school will just take over me. Well F.C out now. Sorry to keep you all waiting if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
